mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Fit 2
|publisher = THQ Nordic |distributor = Nickelodeon Interactive Games |director = MITCHELL Project |producer = MITCHELL Project Dani Michaeli Micah Wright |designer = MITCHELL Project Nickelodeon Group Mary Harrington (Nickelodeon Animation Studio) Jihee Nam VIMN North European Team Lars Wingefors (The CEO of THQ Nordic) Stephen DiDuro (The CEO of GalaxyTrail) |composer = MITCHELL Project Music Team |series = Mitchell Van Morgan |engine = Based on Mitchell Fit & Nickelodeon Fit. |release = *JP=October 31, 2017 *NA=November 1, 2017 *EU=November 1, 2017 *AUS=November 2, 2017 |genre = Fitness game |modes = Single-player |platform = Nintendo Switch }} Mitchell Fit 2 is an exercise videogame developed by GalaxyTrail, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo Switch console, and is the successor and the sequel to the very first Nintendo Wii fitness game of the [[Mitchell Van Morgan (Series)|''Mitchell franchise]], ''Mitchell Fit. Mitchell Fit 2 utilizes both the Nintendo Switch Pro controller, The Nintendo Switch handheld form, The Joy-Con controllers also the Joy-Con Grip controller, and the gameplay is bundled with the newly introduced Fit Meter, an activity meter accessory. It was released in Japan on October 31, 2017, followed by North America and Europe a day later. Plot It is Sports Day and Summer Sanders (the figure-it out game show host) wants you to play some sports and showing Nick News with Linda Ellerbee as she returns to commentate the event. The plot is similar to it's predecessor but with added characters from the series. Gameplay Like its predecessors Mitchell Fit and its companion game Nickelodeon Fit, Mitchell Fit 2 focuses on engaging the player in physical activities, including yoga and strength training, unlike the usage of the Wii Balance Board back on Mitchell Fit, the game actually through use of the Joy-Con Controllers, the primary controllers of the Nintendo Switch video game console. the player's weight and center of balance. Mitchell Fit 2 introduces additional activities that add the Joy-Con Grip controller into gameplay. Existing Wii Fit (Plus) owners can transfer all saved data into Wii Fit U. Wii Fit U can display output on a television screen or only use its GamePad touchscreen. All retail copies of Wii Fit U are bundled with a foldable Wii U GamePad Stand and an activity meter (pedometer) called the Fit Meter, also available separately, which is carried while jogging or otherwise moving. This is the same concept as with the Pokéwalker from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. When the Fit Meter is placed near the GamePad, its data is transferred via Infrared to the Wii U. Supposed Benefits Wii Fit U, like Wii Fit, has been used for treatments in physical therapy and not just for basic exercise. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, the CDC, has used games that involve light to moderate activity in those with brain damage to aid in the patient's recovery. Research has found that users feel a better sense of balance and upper body motion, initiating a healing for those with brain injury. Concerning basic exercise, users have found that Wii Fit U is not fit for intensive exercise but rather moderate exercise and conditioning. The game includes different types of exercises, but whether diversity of the exercises creates more physical growth is unknown. Reception | Destruct = 7/10 | IGN = 7.5/10 | Joystiq = 2.5/5 | NWR = 9/10 | Poly = 4.5/10 }} Wii Fit U, overall, is well received by critics, having a score of 72 out of 100 by 19 critics on Metacritic. One Metacritic review described it as being "friendly" and not "as hardcore as some fitness buffs may like." Nintendo World Report praises the game for revolutionizing the exercising genre of video games by building upon its predecessor Wii Fit with "robust and customizable routines" and the gym community for motivation. On the other hand, gaming magazine Polygon criticizes Wii Fit U as "too light-weight to be a contender" for actual exercise. Release The game became available for purchase, in standard and Wii Balance Board bundles with Fit Meters, in December 2013 in the PAL regions and in January 10, 2014 in North America. In Japan the physical copy became available on February 1, 2014, despite it coming out earlier on the eShop than North America and the PAL regions. Trivia * When creating a profile, you can select sport themed icons just like the first game. * The gameplay of Mitchell Fit 2 is slightly different from Mitchell Fit. References External links * Official website Category:2017 video games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:Exergames Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:High Voltage Software games THQ Nordic video games Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eshop games Category:Nintendo Switch-only games Category:Video games developed in the United States